The Summer that Changed Everything
by HarryPfosho
Summary: Evangeline Carrington, A slytherin going into her 6th year at Hogwarts, is being forced to spend her summer at the Potters with James and Sirius? In the midst of war,death, love, and friendship, what will happen? Summary sucks but please read.


I'm trying out a new story, don't know how this will work out but let's see. I imagine by OC looking something like Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe just my original characters.**

* * *

><p>"Darling why don't you come over here for a second." Yvette Carrington called out to her daughter Evangeline.<p>

"Of course, mother." Evangeline walked swiftly and gracefully like a ballerina.

"Please sit," Yvette said to her daughter as she motioned for her to sit in a comfortable and expensive looking leather chair. "I have some news for you, take it as you will but I'm sure I know how you are going to take it." Evangeline didn't like the expression on her mother's face or the tone in her voice. She nervously wrapped a strand of her wavy blond hair around her finger. "Oh stop that darling you look like a shy Hufflepuff." Evangeline sneered in disgust and quickly dropped her hair. "Well as I was saying, after some rather unfortunate events, it's been decided that you will have to spend your summer at the Potter's. I know you and James don't exactly get along but behave yourself like a proper lady of society. The runaway Black boy will also be there. Do not disappoint me Evangeline." Most people might not have noticed the underlying threat in her mother's words but Evangeline did. Yvette Carrington may seem like a sweet woman, but she was not a woman to be crossed.

"Of course not mother. Though if I may ask, why exactly am I staying with them? I didn't realize they were your first choice." Frankly Evangeline hadn't even realized that the Potter's was even an option.

"Well you know that I'll be in and out of home the entire summer due to business and what not. It's not proper for a young lady to be home alone the entire summer. I had mentioned it to my old friends and Lisa offered to take you. Lisa and I were very close back in our youth and I couldn't exactly say no."

"Of course not mother." Evangeline's voice was sickly sweet and it would have seemed fake to anyone listening who had not grown up in pureblood society. Evangeline's father had come from a very old pureblood family as had Yvette. Although Yvette didn't care much for blood purity just money which is the only reason she allowed her own parents to arrange a marriage for her.

"Go pack your things. Take whatever you might need and where something nice, you're having dinner over there."

Evangeline went up to her large and spacious room and packed everything she thought she would need. When she was done after about an hour she grabbed a sleeveless emerald green ruffle top and a high waisted black skirt. Evangeline was definitely a proud Slytherin. She matched the outfit with some black pumps about 3 inches high. She looked herself over in the mirror making sure that her small blond waves were perfectly in place and that she had just the right amount of black mascara and eyeliner to make her blue eyes really pop. When she was finally satisfied she grabbed her 2 large trunks and dragged them downstairs where her mother was waiting for her. Yvette herself was wearing an elegant black gown with black heels.

"Good. Well I'm going to apparate you over and then I have to go. Remember what I told you and mind your manners." Yvette grabbed Evangeline's arm and they apparated away to Potter Manor.

"Yvette! There you are! And this must be your beautiful Evangeline!" From what Evangeline could tell, Lisa Potter was a very happy and enthusiastic woman. You could tell that Lisa had been beautiful in her youth with her stunning hazel eyes and medium colored straight brown hair.

Evangeline put on her most charming smile before replying , "It's wonderful to formally meet you Mrs. Potter."

"Oh please call me Lisa!" Evangeline nodded her head but she knew that she would not call her Lisa, she would always be Mrs. Potter.

Yvette cleared her throat quietly so as to catch her daughter's attention. "Well I really must be off. If you need anything Evangeline just owl me and if for any reason you should have to go to the house then floo over." Yvette quickly swooped down and gave her daughter a peck on each cheek and squeezed her hand before apparating away.

If Mrs. Potter was surprised by her friends lack of affection towards her daughter, she didn't show it. "Well dear why don't I show you to your room." Evangeline followed Mrs. Potter as they made their way upstairs. Evangeline noticed that their home was very warmly decorated which she decidedly did not like. She much preferred her own home, though the Potter's did have a very beautiful home as well. "Here you are. I leave you alone to get settled and I'll have the boys come get you when dinner is ready."

Evangeline opened the door and entered the room she would be living in for the next few months. It was quite large though still smaller than her own. It was decorated in white, black, and red. Better than she had expected. Since the Potter's were known Gryffindors she thought that all their rooms would be decorated with Gryffindor colors, just like their home. Quietly she unpacked her things and made it a little more her. Just as she was hanging her Slytherin colored scarf with her name on it, James Potter and Sirius Black burst in.

James examined the room and his eyes feel upon the Slytherin scarf and he eyed it with distaste. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not, Potter." Evangeline smirked cooly like any Slytherin would.

"Supper's ready," Sirius Black stated before leaving the room with James right behind him.

Evangeline sighed and thought to herself, 'This is going to be a long and difficult summer' before exiting the room. When she arrived in the dining room everyone was already seated and she took her place between Mrs. Potter and Sirius.

After dinner had been served Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter tried to engage Evangeline in conversation. "So Evangeline you're in Slytherin correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Evangeline's tone had a hint of pride in it that Sirius and James picked up on and glared at her.

"You know, you're mother and I were very close friends in our youth."

"Yes she's told me. How did you two meet anyways?" Yvette had never been one for telling stories and Evangeline had always been curious as to how they met.

Mrs. Potter look reminiscent for a minute before replying. "Well, she was a Ravenclaw as I'm sure you know and I had needed help in charms, I think it was. Anyways a mutual friend told me to ask her and Yvette became my tutor."

"Yes my mother always had quite a gift in charms."

Mr. Potter looked up at the window as an owl tapped on it softly. "Hmm, I don't recognize this one." Nevertheless he let the owl in and it flew straight to Evangeline. She petted it softly before taking the letter from it's leg. The owl flew out and Mr. Potter shut the window and sat back down.

"I apologize for that disruption." Evangeline looked embarrassed but she wasn't really. "May I be excused to go read this?"

"Of course dear!" Mrs. Potter was way too enthusiastic for Evangeline's liking.

Evangeline have a little curtsy. "Thank you ma'am. Dinner was fantastic." Evangeline walked away slowly until she was out of their sight and then she practically ran to her room.

The letter was from her mother and there was a pouch of galleons and a key to her vault at Gringotts.

_Dearest Evangeline,_

_I forgot to mention that I will pop in now and then and take you out to do something or come have dinner with you. If for some reason your stay should become unbearable then let me know and I'll see what I can do. Don't embarrass me or yourself. Your key to Gringotts is in he pouch as I'm sure you'll find. Spend as you'd like._

_ With Love, your mother Yvette_

A knock sounded on her door and Evangeline quickly told whoever it was, "come in!". Of course it was Mrs. Potter and she had that stupid sweet smile on her face.

"The boys were going to play quidditch and I though you might like to go and get out of the house."

Evangeline nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds fun." Evangeline was going to be so fake this summer. She didn't want to give her mother any reason to be upset with her. "Let me just change real quick." She changed into a pair of short red athletic shirts and a baggy T-shirt and tennis shoes.

Mrs. Potter led Evangeline down to the quidditch area where James and Sirius already were. "I'll see you later!" Mrs. Potter waved as she headed back to the house. As soon as she was out of earshot they began taunting her,

"Look! Could we please have a word!" A frustrated Evangeline shouted. Sirius and James looked at each other skeptically before nodding. They flew down and sat on the ground next to Evangeline. "I get it. You don't want me here but do you really think I want to be here? Because I don't. But can we please make this a little more pleasant. You don't like me and I don't like you but we're going to have to pretend to. If my mother finds out I was being rude to you two then I'll be in some serious trouble. We may be enemies at school but for this stupid summer can we just forget about that? Things will be normal when we go back to Hogwarts!" The boys looked shocked because they had never really heard Evangeline talk that much, at all.

"What do you say Prongs?" Sirius looked expectantly at James.

" Well Padfoot I say Ms. Carrington is right."

" Well if we're going to do this then call be Lena or Evangeline but Evangeline can be quite the mouthful. And what the bloody hell is Prongs? Padfoot? Oh Merlin this is going to be an interesting summer." Oh little did Evangeline know how right she was.

* * *

><p>Okay so the first chapter sucked but I promise it will get better. Reviews please! No flames though!<p> 


End file.
